The invention relates generally to the engineering heat exchanger in a fluid heater with a heat source. In particular, it relates to a heat exchanger capable of full recovery of the thermal remainder from the exhausted hot water.
The existing practical heat exchanger providing effect of heat exchanger has some drawbacks in structure which makes impossible the optimization of its application. The main drawback is the low efficiency of heat exchange, complexity of structure, difficulty in manufacturing and cleaning in the case of heat exchange with reduced temperature difference (3xc2x0 C.xcx9c5xc2x0 C.). Especially there is no recovery of the thermal remainder from the bating exhausted water, or low recovery efficiency which causes waste of thermal resource. Furthermore, it is important for the user to clean the heat exchanger, and the existing one cannot meet the demand, thus there is a need to improve the existing heat exchanger.
In view of the drawbacks of the existing heat exchanger, the inventor has developed the invention based on the practical experience and expertise as well as constant research and improvement of the model.
The object of the invention is to overcome the problems of existing heat exchanger, thus to provide a new assembling heat exchanger of spiral sleeve which is able of recovery of the thermal remainder of the exhausted hot water from families, public baths or other places with relatively high efficiency of heat exchange, ability of increasing the temperature of tap water corresponding to the amount of the exhausted hot water, saving of energy and reducing cost.
The another object of the invention is to provide a new assembling heat exchanger of spiral sleeve which is compact in structure, easy to assemble, detach and clean.
The objects of the invention can be achieved by the following technique. According to the invention and assembling heat exchanger of spiral sleeve including the outer casing and core tube device is characterized in that it mainly consists of the outer casing, enclosed plate, core tube device, flow guide plate and sealing means; in which:
The above outer casing is designed as an integral casing structure, or an integral casing structure combined by the lower and upper outer casings;
The above enclosed plate has its front plate sealed with the front end of the outer casing and its rear plate sealed with the rear end of the outer casing; the outer casing and the enclosed plate are sealed to form a closed casing;
The above core tube device provided in the middle portion of the outer casing comprises the core tube body, and enclosed plates and heat exchanging copper tube;
The above flow guide plate provided between the inner wall of the outer casing and the outer wall of the core tube body has its inner annular surface contacted the core tube body and its outer annular surface contacted the inner surface of the outer casing;
The above sealing means is sandwiched between the lower and upper outer casings which are formed into an integral outer casing by fasteners.
The object of the invention can be achieved further by the following technique. The assembling heat exchanger of spiral sleeve according to claim 1 is characterized in that the outer casing is designed to have an accomudating channel chamber with some geometrical shape section which may be a circular channel, a rectangular channel or the combination of both.
In the above mentioned assembling heat exchanger of spiral sleeve the above lower outer casing being a downward concave casing has the lid provided on two sides, and the sealing means provided between the lower and upper outer casings which are then sealed and formed into an integral outer casing;
The above upper outer casing being an upward concave casing has lids on two sides and fasteners inserted through the lids to joint the upper and lower outer casings into an integral outer casing; furthermore, a vent port and the inlet of thermal medium are formed on the top of the upper outer casing;
The above front enclosed plate is provided at the front end of the outer casing with an outlet of thermal medium provided on the upper portion of the center line extending outward and a circular hole for the parallel joint at the upper portion of the front plate;
The above rear enclosed plate is provided at the rear end of the outer casing and sealed with it, also a circular hole for the parallel joint is provided on the lower portion of its center line;
The above core tube device has its core tube body formed as a hollow tube and positioning ridges provided on the outer surface, also the heat exchanging copper tube wound around it; the semiannular flow guide plate is placed between the adjacent copper tubes; the section shape of the core tube body is corresponding to that of the outer casing;
The above end enclosed plates are fixed to the edges of two inner holes of the core tube body respectively;
The heat exchanging copper tube is wound between the inner wall of the outer casing and the outer wall of core tube body with two parallel joints provided on both ends in which one parallel joint sealingly fixed with the hole in front enclosed plate and the other with the hole in rear enclosed plate;
The above flow guide plate provided between two adjacent heat exchanging copper tubes which are positioned in opposite directions are shaped in correspondance with the half section shape of the outer casing;
The sealing pad of the above sealing means is sandwiched between the lower and upper outer casings which are then secured and sealed in a complete sealed outer casing by inserting the fastening bolts into the lids of the lower and upper outer casing and fixing by nuts.
In the above mentioned assembling heat exchanger of spiral sleeve the section shape of the lower outer casing may be semicircular concave, semirectangular concave or the combination of both;
The vent port and inlet of the thermal medium provided on top of the upper outer casing may be formed integral with the upper outer casing, or separate which are then integrated with the upper outer casing;
The outlet of the thermal medium provided on the front enclosed plate may be the structure formed integral with the front plate or separate which are then integrated with it;
The above rear enclosed plate is bonded integrally with the lower and upper outer casings by adhesive;
The section shape of the core tube body may be circular, rectangular or the combination of both;
The end enclosed plates are fixed with the edges of two and inner holes of the core tube body by adhesive;
The heat exchanging copper tube is coated with isolating paint on the outer surface.
In the above mentioned assembling heat exchanger of spiral sleeve, there are one or more heat exchanging copper tubes; the flow guide plate with the semicircle shapes section has a positioning slot provided on one side of the inner hole by means of which the flow guide plate is secured on the positioning ridges of the core tube body integrally;
In the case of a single heat exchanging copper tube, the parallel joint is integrated with the heat exchanging copper tube;
In the case that a plurality of heat exchanging copper tubes are wound in parallel to form an assembly of copper tubes, the parallel joints are designed with a end of circular tube fitted with the hole of outer casing, and the other end of flat tube welded integrally with the circular tube; the flat tube is divided into a number of circular holes into which a plurality of heat exchanging copper tubes are inserted forming the assembly of heat exchanging copper tubes.
In the above mentioned assembling heat exchanger of spiral sleeve the vent port on top of the upper outer casing is 6xcx9c8 mm circular hole in diameter, and the inlet of thermal medium is a 25xcx9c40 mm circular hole in diameter; the lower and upper outer casings are made of engineering plastics;
The outlet of the thermal medium provided in the front enclosed plate is a 25xcx9c40 mm circular hole in diameter with the diameter of the hole for parallel joint on the upper side equal to the diameter of the parallel joint which are snap fitted;
The end enclosed plates can be designed as the outer cover plate secured to outer sides of two ends of the core tube body by bolts;
The heat exchanging copper tube is a thin copper tube with diameter of 5xcx9c10 mm, distance between its outer wall and the inner wall of the outer casing as well as the outer wall of the core tube body is 3xcx9c5 mm.
In the above mentioned heat exchanger of spiral sleeve, the outer casing posses at least more than two heat exchange units of spiral sleeves connected by elbows into a integral tubular net structure.
In the above mentioned heat exchanger of spiral sleeve, the heat exchange unit of spiral sleeve consisiting of outer casing core tube body, heat exchanging copper tube and flow guide plate with the outer casing as a circular tube of certain length has the connecting elbows on the end portions which are positioned between the rear end of the outer casing and the heat end of the next outer casing jointing a number of heat exchange units of spiral sleeves into an integral tubular net structure;
The front and rear enclosed plates of the core tube device are provided only on the first inlet end and the last outer end of the whole tubular net structure and are connected with the outer casing integrally;
The vent port and inlet of the thermal medium are provided on the first outer casing of the tubular net structure with the parallel joint on the end portion, an the outlet the thermal medium is provided on the last outer casing with the parallel joint on the end portion.
In the above mentioned heat exchanger of spiral sleeve, the above outer casing comprising the spiral lower outer casing and upper outer casing has the sealing pad placed between the spiral lower outer casing and upper outer casing which form a spiral channel with circle shaped section; inside the spiral channel a core tube body is provided around which the thin heat exchanging copper tube is wound; and a semicircular flow guide plate is provided between the adjacent two heat exchanging copper tubes which are positioned in opposite directions;
The vent port and inlet of the thermal medium are formed on the above upper outer casing which are wounded integrally with the upper outer casing; the integral spiral channel formed by the semicircular spiral channels is moulded on the lower and upper outer casings;
The above core tube device is spiral tube with end enclosed plates fixed to two ends of the core tube body to form an integral core tube device.
In the above mentioned heat exchanger of spiral sleeve, there are one or more thin copper tubes of diameter of 5xcx9c10 mm wound around the core tube body and the parallel joints are connected to both ends of the thin copper tubes with the outlet of which connect to the gas water heater or electric water heater, or the integral bath room.
In the above mentioned heat exchanger of spiral sleeve, the said outer casing is a spiral outer casing without end enclosed plates and the sealing means is provided between the spiral lower outer casing and the upper outer casing which are then jointed into an integral outer casing with an interior sealed spiral channel by a number of fastening bolts; the longitudinal section of the core tube body and the heat exchanging copper tube are waveform shaped.
In the above mentioned heat exchanger of spiral sleeve, the said outer casing comprises the lower and upper outer casing, in which the shape of the cross section of the lower outer casing is semicircular down-ward concave with that of the longitudinal section waveform shaped;
The shape of the cross section of the upper outer casing is semicircular upward concave with the longitudinal section waveform shaped; the vent port is provided on the top of the upper casing, and the inlet and outlet of the thermal medium also the cold water inlet and outlet formed my the threaded holes for the parallel joints are formed on the top of head end of the interior ring and the top of the rear and of the exterior ring respectively;
The above core tube body is a hollow tube with its cross section circle shaped and its longitudinal section waveform shaped;
The above sealing means includes the fastening bolts, nuts and sealing pad.
In the above mentioned heat exchanger of spiral sleeve, the sealing pad of the sold sealing means is sandwiched between the lower and upper outer casings which are then connected into a complete outer casing with an interior circular sealed spiral channel by inserting the fastening bolts into the holes provided on the lids of the lower and upper outer casing and then securing by the nuts.
In the above mentioned heat exchanger of spiral sleeve, the highness between the peaks and valleies of the wave of the said lower and upper outer casings is 1xcx9c5 mm, and the distance between the peaks or valleies is 20xcx9c60 mm, the water outlet is connected to the gas water heater or electric water heater, or the integral bath room.